gingaekickofffandomcom-20200222-history
Feelin’ high
feelin' high is Furuya Ouzou's character song. Lyrics Kanji 目指してきた遥か遠く いつかいつか届くゴール なのに今は蹴ったボール なぜか重く鈍く つまらない音で鳴る 大人はいつだってルールの話ばっか 言うことをきかなければレッドカード この世界は広くてどこにでもいけるって 忘れてしまいそうだね ほら 見上げれば 空色　so blue 鳥たちが舞う 青いフィールド 追いかけた カラダは feelin’ so high 雲を超えたら 何が見えるのだろう　ああ 一人だけで立ち向かって 押し返され弱くなって 顔を背け振り返って やっと気づけたんだ ホントは一人じゃない 大人は誰だって昔は子供だった なんて当たり前のことがわかったら いいやつだけじゃないが 悪いやつだけでもない そんな風に思えたから ほら 前はかり見ているだけ それじゃ見えない 広いフィールド たまにはさ 横とか後ろや 上を見ようよ それからもう一度 前を向こう 大人はいつだってルールの話ばっか そんなのはとりあえず放っておこう 二度と来ない今を 目の前のボールを 全力で楽しむだけ ほら 前ばかり見ていた頃 届くと思えなかったゴール なのに今　仲間がいるから 蹴ったボールは羽根みたいだ 見上げれば 空色　so blue 鳥たちが舞う 青いフィールド 追いかけた カラダは feelin’ so high! 雲を超えたら 何かが見えるだろう　ああ Romaji mezashite kita haruka tooku itsuka itsuka todoku GOORU nanoni ima wa ketta BOORU naze ka omoku nibuku tsumaranai oto de naru otona wa itsudatte RUURU no hanashi bakka iu koto wo kikanakereba REDDO KAADO kono sekai wa hirokute doko ni demo ikeru tte wasurete shimai sou da ne hora miagereba sorairo so blue tori tachi ga mau aoi FIIRUDO oikaketa KARADA wa feelin’ so high kumo wo koetara nani ga mieru no darou aa hitori dake de tachimukatte oshi kaesare yowakunatte kao wo somuke furikaette yatto kizuketan da HONTO wa hitori ja nai otona wa dare datte mukashi wa kodomo datta nante atari mae no koto ga wakattara ii yatsu dake ja nai ga warui yatsu dake demo nai sonna fuu ni omoeta kara hora mae bakari mite iru dake sore ja mienai hiroi FIIRUDO tama ni wa sa yoko to ka ushiro ya ue wo miyou yo sore kara mou ichido mae wo mukou otona wa itsudatte RUURU no hanashi bakka sonna no wa toriaezu hotteokou nido to konai ima wo me no mae no BOORU wo zenryoku de tanoshimu dake hora mae bakari miteita koro todoku to omoenakatta GOORU nanoni ima nakama ga iru kara ketta BOORU wa hane mitai da miagereba sorairo so blue tori tachi ga mau aoi FIIRUDO oikaketa KARADA wa feelin’ so high kumo wo koetara nani ka ga mieru no darou aa English I’ve been aiming for a far, far away goal that I’d one day, one day reach Yet the ball I kicked just now For some reason it’s heavy, dull and makes a boring sound Adults are always talking about rules If you don’t obey, you’ll get a red card It’s almost enough to make me forget that this world is vast and I can go anywhere See? If I look up The color of the sky is so blue The birds are dancing in the field of blue My body as it chases them is feelin’ so high I wonder what’s there to see beyond the clouds Standing up against them by myself Getting pushed back and getting weak Turning my face away and going back I’ve finally realized That I’m actually not alone Every adult was a child once in their past I already know something that obvious He’s not all great but he’s not a bad person either I’ve come to think like that See? If you’re always looking ahead You won’t see the vast field Once in a while take a look to your side or behind or look above Then you can once again face forward Adults are always talking about rules Let’s just ignore that for now Time is gone once it’s past so just put everything into the ball in front of your eyes and enjoy it See? Back when I was only looking forward There was a goal I thought I’d never reach But now that I’ve got friends The ball I kick seems to have wings If I look up The color of the sky is so blue The birds are dancing in the field of blue My body as it chases them is feelin’ so high If I surpass the clouds I’ll be able to see something Category:Songs